


Come to bed

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: Maggie sleeps better when Alex is with her





	Come to bed

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Alex looks over her shoulder, away from her spread out books and papers at the kitchen island, to find Maggie standing at the foot of the bed, looking adorably disheveled, wearing one of Alex's too large t-shirts and sporting some serious bed-head.

"Lack of you woke me. What are you doing?" She starts down the few steps into the living room.

"Just catching up on some paperwork. It's been a hell of a week...as you know." She turns fully around on the stool and watches as Maggie walks sleepily around the couch towards her, dragging her hand over the cushions.

Maggie steps in between Alex's parted pajama-clad knees and runs her hands up over her bare arms, "I know." She takes Alex's glasses off and sets them on top of a stack of papers behind her on the island, "Come to bed, Babe."

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie's waist and pulls her closer, gripping at the back of her shirt on Maggie's body. She presses the side of her head to Maggie's chest, her ear over her heart and listens to the strong beat. Her eyes close at the feeling of Maggie's hands dancing over her back, Maggie's lips on the top of her head. Alex feels every deep, steady breath. She can't believe in only a few short months that this has become her life. That _Maggie_ has become her life. That she loves this amazing, intelligent, wonderful, gorgeous woman. And that she is loved back. Loved back enough that through tear-stained sparkling eyes and the widest dimpled grin - I mean seriously, does Maggie have more teeth than most people, because...that smile - Alex has ever seen Maggie has agreed to marry her, to spend the rest of her life with her, to have a lifetime of firsts... _with her_. Alex pulls back to look up into those eyes...my God, those eyes... "I only have a few more pages."

"Can I help?"

"No, Baby. Go back to bed."

"I can sit with you."

Alex's lips curl up slightly, "Distract me, you mean." She presses her face against Maggie's chest, between her breasts. She mumbles against the fabric there.

Maggie giggles, "what was that?"

Alex turns her head to the side, "Go back to bed. I'll be in shortly."

"But I sleep better when you're with me."

"Soon, Baby. I promise."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Maggie runs her fingers up the back of Alex's neck and into her hair, "Come to bed? Come cuddle me?"

Alex is powerless. Maggie knows all of her weaknesses. She groans at her own lack of will power as she stands from the stool, "Ok, but when J'onn gives me a hard time..."

"You tell him to call me."

 


End file.
